rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Aviyt
Appearance Ariel wears a pair of red ribbons in her long, pink hair, which she keeps down to her back because she likes feeling like a princess. She wears a black hood short-sleeved hood, pink tank-top, black sleeveless gloves, and a red skirt. Pink leather straps keep striped stockings on her long legs, with buckled boots for maximum comfort. A belt at her waist carries a bag and straps her weapon. Personality Ariel is very honest and approachable. Her genuine manner of speaking and compassion cause people to flock to her. She always watches out for those that she considers friends and will drop just about anything to aid them. However, she can be a flake in her day-to-day dealings. A combination of a bad memory and intrinsic laziness causes her to land in horribly awkward situations where her frankness usually works against her. Generally, she is a positive person, with extreme dorky moments. She is easily frustrated and tends to grumble and complain when unhappy. When at odds with another, she is confrontational and aggressive, preferring to nip a conflict in the bud rather than letting it fester. She is stubborn, hot-headed, and refuses to back down when she thinks she is right, which often causes the problem to become worse. Engineering and programming are Ariel's bread and butter. Most of her time is sketching, doing research, or building small robots that can expand and do simple tasks. She has improved to the point where the robots can handle household chores while she controls them by remote, which has increased her laziness to alarming levels. Backstory Ariel was the only child in a loving household. Her father was a chef and her mother was a mechanical engineer. Ariel a good portion of her childhood loitering around her father’s restaurant and the staff took her under their wing. When Ariel was eight, her mother died – during the renovation a railway line belonging to the Schnee Dust Company, improper handling of dust cargo caused an explosion which claimed the lives of many. The accident was covered up. As a result, Ariel buried herself in engineering texts and started following her mother’s path, determined to increase the safety of the world by inventing a safer energy alternative to Dust. At the age of thirteen, her father allowed her to leave the house and travel to another city to apprentice under an experienced mechanic. On her travels, she came across a young man named Cerule Giles, and after an incident, the two became close friends. Ariel spent the next three years under apprenticeship, working hard during the day and coming home to her best friend, who agreed to move in with her when she offered. The two lived in symbiosis this way, until they became seventeen and mentions of Beacon Academy came up. Cerule, who was always reserved and reluctant to admit his wants, was enchanted with the idea of becoming a hunter and something of legends, but abandoned the idea because he did not want to leave his friend. Ariel saw all of those thoughts flash across his face in a time span of five seconds, and decided to make sure that Cerule attending Beacon. She insisted on going and that he follow, because “the Schnee heiress is going this year!” The two applied and were accepted, and Ariel left her apprenticeship behind. Relationships Samuel Aviyt – '''Ariel's father. Her relationship with him has always been good. Even though Samuel is the authority figure, there is a deep mutual respect between the two. He supports her career choices and trusts her to live with a male her own age. Ariel views Samuel as a paragon of a good human being, and her moral conscience is based on him. She emails him twice a week, if she can. '''Isolde Aviyt – Ariel’s mother. A was a role model to Ariel, who has been holding her on a pedestal since her death. In Ariel’s head, her mother had virtually no flaws, and she gets very offended when people insult or belittle her memory Cerule Giles[[Cerule Giles|''' –']] Ariel’s best friend. The two are close to the point where people assume that they’re dating, but it’s strictly platonic between them. However, they do not get along perfectly. They disagree on a myriad of topics, from moral issues to what to order for dinner. Ariel frequently loses her temper with him, but they always come back to each other. Cerule is neurotic and insecure and friendship with him is emotionally draining, but Ariel treasures him. Abilities Ariel is skilled in mathematics, physics, and cooking. She is precise in her observations and good at sketching, drafting, and building things. In her free time, she likes to play trading card games. Combat She ''could be a one-woman powerhouse, but Ariel has trouble handling all of her weapons and is easily thrown off by insults or plain negative thoughts. This doesn’t mean that she can’t deal major damage on a regular basis, though. Ariel’s fights tend to leave a wake of destruction. Her basic tactics are very “spammy” and lack finesse, sacrificing practicality for explosions. She uses a combination of mobile robots, bombs, and a chainsaw-rifle called Lugonis Gauge. *The robots can do a variety of things like act as cameras, emit flashing lasers to distract an opponent, and jam signals. Ariel also has a set that can perform household chores. While dormant, they are small pink spheres with a grey center. Pressing the center activates them. *The bombs are identical in appearance to the robots, except when pressed or remotely activated, they explode. Ariel has a system of differentiating between robots and bombs that only she can understand, and this serves as protection against anyone trying to use her creations against her. Lugonis Gauge is a "Multi-Ranged Remote Chainsaw" (MRRC). The dial at the side retracts the blade, allowing her to switch between medium and close range. The chainsaw component is powered by a canister of dust that is inserted at the base near the magazine. There is a set of buttons under the top handle that Ariel can use to control her robots. The kickback guard of the chainsaw also serves as a scope for the gun. The first trigger on the handle revs the chainsaw, and the second trigger fires a rifle shot. On the side, a touch screen panel allows for finer control of robots, and the red buttons detonate bombs. When angered, Ariel mixes up the convoluted controls of her weapon and shenanigans occur. Trivia *Ariel is an archangel in Judeo-Christian mythology whose energy color is pale pink. “Aviyt” is a Hebrew word for “start.” *"Lugonis" is a species of Begonia. A gauge is a device that measures some quality. *Ariel keeps her hair long because her mother would frequently compliment it when she was alive, so it serves as a momento of sorts. *She gets very attached to her robots, to the point of naming them, creating distinct personalities, and writing bad fiction. When many are destroyed in battle, she becomes mopey and glum. Notes *The backstory I made up for Ariel is subject to change as we find out more about the RWBYverse. Heck, everything is subject to change as we find out more about the RWBYverse. *The circumstances in which Ariel and Cerule became friends will be expanded upon at a later date. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Accepted Character